Bella's Diary
by Twilover 040
Summary: Bella Swan is a fifteen year old girl living in the small town of Forks, Washington. This is her story. -Bad at summeries! Please read! Its better than it sounds! OOC/All Human B/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it goes! I'm really excited about this one guys! This is the first chapter… And this time around, I think I'll update about once a week **** (I also think I won't leave you guys stranded and without a whole story again. Sorry about that by the way…) Next order of business… The gist of the story. Bella Swan is a 15 year old girl living a tiny town in Forks, Washington. This is the diary that she keeps for as long as she needs it… When she doesn't want it, she'll need it. When she wants it but doesn't need it, she'll let it go… somehow ****(Just like Nanny McPhee… heehee…) This diary will take her through her Sophomore, Junior, and Senior years. Maybe even a little further **** Her entries will mostly consist of explanations of her past, current, and future relationships. I don't know how far I'll take these stories, it just depends on the response to it. Thanks for reading, and if you're not bored yet, please, be my guest and continue on the story **

**Bella's Diary- Chapter ONE**

Dear Diary,

Wow… That stupid… I think a name is in order for you. Ok… I'm starting this… to help myself. For once.

Since you're new to me, I'll fill you in on a few things. My name is Isabella Marie Swan… Call me Bella (as if you could). I am 15 years old and live in the TINY town of Forks, Washington. Anyway, I live with both of my parents, Charlie and Renee. They've been married for a proud 21 years. I also live with my nineteen year old brother, Emmett. He's… how do you say… Retarded? Yeah, that's the word. He's just like any other brother would be… mean, rude, disgusting, and, most of all, STUPID. We'll talk more about him later. Next is the big one… I've had two love interests in my short career of being a teenager. I know what you're thinking… What could a fifteen year old girl know about love? Wellllllll…. Last year, I thought I was. It's time to go take my shower… I'll get more into my past the next time I feel like picking you up.

I promise, this time around of having a diary, I'll keep it… for as long as I need it. Just like Nanny McPhee… Anyhow… Thanks for listening, not like you had a choice…. And here comes the awkwardness of talking to yourself…. Adios

Sincerely,

Bella Swan

**So how'd you like it? I know, I know.. Its really short. But they will get longer, I just need some motivation! :D (hint, hint… REVIEW ;)) It was about a page's worth.. including the super long AN. Next time, we'll get to know a little bit more about Bella's love interests and why she's had such bad luck **** Also….. There is a secret behind this story. Shhh… don't tell anyone…. ;) You'll find out as soon as I print the words: THE END**

**Until next week… or whenever, I kinda want to build up some chapters before I post anymore. Ok… I talk too much… BYE! (Review****)**

**~Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So… no reviews last chapter… :'( I'm thinking it's because the first chapter was so short… But that was just the beginning… so… Without further ado….. Chapter 2!

Dear… Thing…

I promised last time I would tell you about my past relationships… So here it is.

I met Edward Cullen when I was in 8th grade. I didn't know him very well… and he had one class with me. Biology. Being my lab partner, we spent a great amount of time with each other. On the other hand, it felt like he barely even noticed me. I tried everyday to ignore his hostility, but mostly failed. Its like there was some sort of spark… everytime we got close, it felt like an electric current running through my body. It didn't look like he felt it though…. He just ignored me until I stopped looking at him. Eventually, though, we started talking. He asked me questions, I answered them. I asked him questions, he answered them. After that, he pretty much broke out of his shell. He started talking to me about everything. We discussed our grades, clothes, popular people in school…. And our past relationships. Much to his surprise (why, I don't know…) I'd never had any. And much to MY surprise, he never had any either. His only reasons being that he didn't have time or the patients. All of these random sluts kept coming up to him almost everyday asking him to go out with him. He just wanted to act his age and be like any other 8th grader and stay home and play video games with his brother. That was understandable. The only reason I never dated was not because I was never asked anywhere by anyone, I just wasn't interested. I'd been asked out 3 or 4 times in my life but I thought I was too young and I really didn't like any of the people who asked me. He understood my reasons but still wondered why I hadn't been asked out more. I let it go and we continued on like that for months. We got closer, going over to each other's houses for school projects. That when I met his sister, Alice. Sh was…. Excited most of the time. As soon as she met me, she ran into my arms. And though I'm not a giant, I towered over her 4 feet and 10 inch self. I'm not usually the tallest in the bunch… I'm a pretty below average 5 feet even. I have long wavy mahogany locks the get lighter in the summer but just look plain in the winter. I have boring chocolate brown eyes and alabaster skin. I'm pretty boring. I've never been kissed and don't think I will be any time soon. I'm boring Bella and have been for a long time. I've been through the gross braces and frizie hair stage. I've been through the time where I thought pig tales were cool and cappre pants were the only thing that was stylish. And then I went into the boring stage. I never fixed my hair, because I was too busy. I never wore make up. I probably looked like a zombie or something. Oh well, its not like I was trying to get noticed or anything. Now that I was a Freshmen, Alice insisted that I wear at least a little bit of make up everyday. I obliged by applying brown eyeliner and peach blush. That's all she was getting. It was now our first day of school… I might be late because I was busy writing this. Oh well… Not like I needed to make a good impression on my first day of high school or anything…. Ok…. Bye!

A bit longer this time I better be getting reviews…. I have no plan for this story, I'm just making it up as I go along… I know what's going to happen in the end, but the details just come to me out of the blue :D Well… I've written this chapter in hopes that I'll actually get some reviews! I was really wanting at least one for the first chapter. I know it doesn't seem like much to you guys, but it really motivates me The more motivated I am, the more I write, and the better I write With that out of the way, I would like to say thank you to the readers and PLEASE, PLEASE review! It would mean a lot to me Thanks for your time and patients for the long wait. :D

~Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Last time I said I didn't have a plan and that came across the wrong way. I DO have a plan, I know exactly what is going to happen in the story. I KNOW ok? And it's my story, I don't want to go off, especially when I'm just now getting reviews but, I'll plan it out whenever and however I want. I know how long my story is going to be. I know everything up to next year in Bella's life. What I meant when I said I didn't have the story planed out I meant that I don't have every chapter planned out. I know the details… I know what's going to be going on when I start writing each chapter. I'm not going into this completely blind…. I'm sorry that I had to have a little rant, it just hurts my feelings when the only reviews I get are… not so nice. I do thank you for giving me your not so sensitive reviews I'll take them no matter what. Now that that's out of the way… It's snowing in Alabama! Yay for snow! It's not something we get here often! :D I've not had a very good week, what with the crazy French teacher and the over protective mother and the snow balls in the face from the ex- boyfriend and the best friends that aren't going to be at school tomorrow and the insensitive reviewers….. Overall, NOT A GOOD WEEK! So… I'm just going to write…. That might be why this chapter isn't one of the happiest I've written…. Now… Here we go! Listening to Grenade while I'm writing this so….. That might be an explanation to the madness… :D**

Dear… Joe. Yup, that's what your name's going to be. I like it, and what I like, I have.

So Joe, last time we left off with Edward and mine's relationship finally getting somewhere. And by somewhere I mean, we talked and we went to each other's houses… Yup. That's what I looked forward to everyday. Biology with Edward. Sad right? Normally the most hated class of the day, and I'm all but jumping up and down when I think about it. Edward had become one of my friends, not one of my best, because I only had one class with him and there were only so many science projects one could do. But alas, my dreams had come true. He started flirting with me. Edward Cullen was FLIRTING with me…. And protecting me from the disgusting stares of the male 8th graders. The year started coming to an end and soon, we would be freshmen. To say we were excited to get out of this crap hole we call middle school, was an understatement. It was May thirteenth. May thirteenth was the day my entire life changed. I know that a boy is a stupid thing to change someone's life…. But it really did…. Every time something monumental would happen from here on out, I would be thinking of Edward. How would Edward react to this situation? What would his face look like if he saw me doing this? Would this make him happy? Sad? He completely changed me on May thirteenth…. And this is how.

I was walking in the hallway, gladly making my way towards the front door of Forks Middle School when I heard Alice squeaking behind me. I sighed and turned around to see what had her so excited only to have her run right into me. With a thud, I fell to the floor along with my hundreds of English notes I had just taken, floating down to me. This, of course, made me extremely mad so I got up to glare at Alice. She apologized quickly but then started on what she was going to say before she tackled me. She started jumping up and down telling me that she had big news about Edward. THIS brightened my day only to have it dimmed again because I knew what she was about to say. He had finally found the perfect girl and was going to ask her out tonight. What do you know? I was right. She went on to say how much Edward liked this girl, and has liked her for months. Great. Perfect. Here, I thought he was flirting with me but it was probably just out of pity. Amazing. He didn't even like me that way. Alice noticed the look on my face and smiled. What kind of friend does that? Sees you in pain and makes a joke out of it? She started giggling. She yelled behind her as she started walking to her mom's car that she would see me tomorrow and that I had to tell her all about it. What was that supposed to mean? Tell her all about what?Oh well… doesn't matter. It was Wednesday and also the day that I rode the bus home. Also the day that Edward rode the bus home. Fun. I decided as soon as I sat down in our regular seats that I would play nice and ask him about this girl. He strolled onto the bus and plopped down beside me with a wide grin. He looked like he'd just won a car. What was his deal? This whole thing was just starting to make me mad… What could be so great that would make him look like that? And then I realized it must have been that girl that he likes… He probably asked her out in his dazzling way and she bubbly said, "Oh yes Edward! I would LOVE to go out with you! What girl wouldn't? I'm soooo glad you picked me over that plain Swan girl! Now kiss me you fool" And he would oblige. Because that was just the kind of guy he was. As soon as that thought ran through my mind, I jumped out of me seat and headed to the bus door only to be yelled at by the bus driver because we were already moving. With a, "Humph." I sat down and the seat across from Edward's. He looked at me like I was crazy and then slid over to my seat and asked me what was wrong. I didn't look at him as I mumbled a nothing under my breath and scooted loser to the window, only to have him scoot closer too. What was he doing? I'm sure he has a girlfriend by now and I didn't think she would like it very much if I was this close to her boyfriend. I pushed him away slightly and he looked hurt. Why would he look hurt? It's not like he likes me or anything. When I pushed him as far away as I could he stayed there for a second and then scooted over even closer that before so that I could smell the wintergreen gum in his mouth. I slowly turned to him and looked straight at his mouth as his perfect tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Whoa… He has gorgeous lips…. I never noticed before… And I wanted to taste those lips… Those perfect, pouty lips… Right then the bus went over a bump and pushed us impossibly even closer together. My lips were merely an inch from his and we were slumped down in the seat, out of sight of the bus driver. His minty breath washed over my face again and sent me into a haze. He took my unmovable form and pulled me into him arms bringing my wanting lips to his. HEAVEN. That is the only word to describe how this felt. It was brighter than fireworks, more electric than the sparks we've shared before. Amazing, great, perfect, outstanding, extraordinary, terrific, perfect, great, amazing…. Grazict. That was the word I came up with for the feeling of his lips on mine. Grazict… and oh how grazict it was. His lips molded to mine and started to move with more passion than I thought imaginable. His hands slid down to my hips and stayed there… Not that I was paying much attention to his hands. After what felt like eons, he reluctantly pulled away and set his forehead on mine breathing heavily, and peering into my eyes. And then he whispered the words I longed to hear…. "Bella… Will you go out with me?" YES! Yes, yes, yes! My mind was screaming at me to say something but all I could do was nod my head like an idiot. Edward chuckled and took his hands off of my hips only to grab my hand and put it in his. He was beaming and so was I. So I was the girl all along? Wow… Who would have known? I didn't care now though, I was happier than I ever thought I could be. I was completely blissed out… so blissed out in fact that I missed my stop… I looked at Edward in panic but then felt at ease when he told me to just come home with him today. Go over to his house and hang out in his room like I had so many times before, but I'd never felt as nervous as I did in this moment. I was going to be alone with him in his room…. I'm only 14! Am I ready to be alone with him? I was pulled out of my worries when Edward nudged my arm telling me that we were at his stop now and had to get off. He looked at my shocked face and winked at me. HOLY CRAP. Here it comes, I'm about to do this. You CAN do this, Bella…. Go out there and do this…. At least I thought I could do it….

Well that's all for now. Time to go finish some homework… Yippee… I'll talk to you later Joe

**A/N: Soooo? What'd you think? Hmmmm? :D I'm sorry for the wait AND the rant at the top…. But I just wanted to get all of that stuff off of my chest. Ahhh… feels good ;) Now, I realize I forgot to mention in the summery that, yes, Bella AND Edward are human in this story. I know Edward could never pass for an eighth grader…. But hey, I could have made them both potatoes and still called Edward a vampire… You wanna know why? BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY. That's why **** I'll do what I want with my characters…. And though I do enjoy the feedback, it's not very encouraging to only get reviews telling me all that I'm doing wrong… It drops my spirits and I like to keep them up, Thank you. Sorry I keep ranting… I'll stop now **** I'll take whatever you want to give me. Thank you again so much for reading! And if you have the time, PLEASE review! :D**

**~Kelly**


	4. Double Space AN

A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to pop in really quick and remind everyone to review…. *hint, hint*….AND I think the reason some aren't reviewing is because I haven't double spaced my lines! I'm soooo sorry! I was just reading a story that had no spaced lines and it hurt my eyes sooo much to read it! So I think I'll replace the other chapters and start writing in double spaces Sound good? Yeahhh…. :D Thanks for reading!

~Kelly


End file.
